Financial institutions and other entities involved in the mortgage industry often enter into mortgage-related transactions without accurate ownership data that allows them to properly investigate of the accuracy of representations made by the other entities involved. As one example, a business entity that is considering granting a loan to an individual, or purchasing or investing in such a loan, will typically have access to little or no data to perform an analysis of whether the individual already owns one or more other properties and what their equity positions are. Instead, the business entity may simply rely on a credit report with limited data or the representations of the borrower or, in the case of a securitized loan, the issuer or seller of the loan. As a result, many in the industry have made risky investments that have resulted in significant monetary losses due to decreased profitability or material misrepresentation related to defaulted loans.